Salju
by voly ichi yama
Summary: Apa kau bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya rasa ini, tak sanggupku melihat wajahmu yang begitu tersiksa karena aku.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Warning : Yuri, OC, RukaxYukixYori

Genre : AU, Romance, Tragedy, Humor

Rating : T

Summary : Apa kau bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya rasa ini, tak sanggupku melihat wajahmu yang begitu tersiksa karena aku.

Ini cerita Yuri pertama saya, maaf kalau aneh dan sebagainya ^^

* * *

Di sebuah sekolah yang bernama Cross Academy dengan kepala sekolah yang amat sangat saya sukai yang bernama Kaien Kurosu. –plak-

Sekolah ini tergadi menjadi dua yaitu Day Class, dimana para muridnya yang merupakan siswa biasa dan memasuki jam sekolah pada siang hati, sedangkan yang kedua adalah Night Class para siswa di sini tergolng saangaaaaaaaaatttt taaaaampaaaaannn (terutama kak Idol –plak-) dan cantik yang melebihi rata-rata dengan ketua asrama si tuan Kaname yang ehem ehem (back to story) selain para penghuni Night Class yang tergolng rupawa dan otak yang kelewat sempurna itu, para siswa siswi Night Class adalah mahluk abadi dan merupakan mahluk malam pencinta cairan merah yang mengalir di dalam tubuh manusia, sebut saja 'darah' (di gorok karena terlalu bertele-tele).

* * *

**Night Class**

Terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah gundah-gulana, entah apa yang dia pikirkan sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan sang kakak yang tengah kebingungan melihatnya. Gadis bersurai coklat sepanjang pinggul itu lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang.

"Haaaaaaaaah" kali ini helaannya lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

"Kau kenapa Yuki?" Tanya sang kakak yang kelewat khawatir, maklum saja dia ini sangat amat termar menyayangi adik semata wayangnya ini.

"Ka… Kakak?! Se.. Sejak kapan ada di sini" tanyanya sembil memasang wajah yang amat teramat terkejut.

"Aku di sini sejak tadi, apa yang kau pikirkan, Yuki?" jelas dan tanya Kaname, seraya mendekati sang adik.

"Apa.. kau memikirkan Kiriyu?" sambungnya dengan wajah yang sangat datar, jujur saja dia sangat membenci mahluk itu.

"Bukan…" jawab Yuki pelan dan memberi jeda pada jawaban yang akan dia lontarkan.

"Tapi, Yori-chan" lanjutnya, seraya beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Kaname yang tengah memkirkan jawabannya.

"UAAAAAAAPPPPAAAAAA!" teriak Kaname dengan OOC-nya, karena dia telah menarik kesimpulan bahwa sang adik kesayangannya itu, sudah benar-benar tidak waras.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Sementara itu kalau di asrama bulan terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang galau, di kelas yang tengah ditempati para murid day class saat ini, terlihatlah seorang gadis bersurai coklat muda tengah melamunkan sesuatu, Sayori Wakaba nama anak perempuan itu. pikirannya jauh melayang pada saat beberapa bulan yang lalu, kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu. Sungguh bukan kejadian yang bisa disebut baik.

**Yori's POV**

Pagi itu, kau datang dari sebuah jendela yag ada di dekatku, wajahmu sangat khawatir waktu itu.

"YORI-CHAN! KAMU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!?, KAMU TIDAK APA-APAKAN!?" tanyamu saat itu dengan wajah yang sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

"Yu...ki?" tanyaku dengan tampang yang sangat bodoh, alangkah terkejutnya aku saat kau menatapku dengan penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan.

"Yuki... Kamu..." tanyaku lagi seakan sangat tidak percaya, saat rambutmu yang bertambah panjang hanya dalam semalam.

"Ah..." saat itu kau memegang erat rambutmu yang terurai panjang.

"Aku membuatmu mengalami hal yang mengerikan" katamu tertunduk.

"Orang yang telah menjadi debu itu...

Sama dengan...

... aku" katamu berusaha tersenyum padaku.

"Maaf, ya...

Aku..." katamu dengan senyum yang sangat memilukan, jujur aku sangat sedih melihatmu terseyum miris seperti itu, aku berlari dan memelukmu.

"BODOH!"

"JUSTRU AKU YANG SEDIH KALAU KAMU MINTA MAAF DENGAN WAJAH PEDIH SEPERTI ITU!" kataku yang sukses membuat matamu membulat.

"Aku menunggumu...

... pulang dengan selamat, yuki" kataku yang terus memelukmu

"Sebab rasanya sangat mengerikan, kalau sahabatku tidak kembali...

... sementara aku tetap tidak tahu apa-apa" kataku mempererat pelukanku padanya.

"Yori-chan" gumamnya saat itu, jelas sekali terdengar olehku.

"Hahh~ Yuki, aku merindukanmu..." lirihku

**End of Yori's POV**

**~OoO~**

* * *

"Kak Hanabusa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak gadis berrambut perak pada seorang pria nan tampan (siapa lagi kalau bukan kak Idol).

"Eh? Apa lagi kalau bukan memasak Yumi-chan?" kata si Idol pada sang gadis yang dipanggil Yumi itu.

"Untuk apa kau memasak? Kak Hanabusa?!" teriak sang gadis dengan suara yang sangat cempreng.

"Ya, untuk para fansku" jawab Hanabusa enteng.

"Hanabusa Aido! Tidak cukupkah kau memiliki seorang wanita dalam hidupmu?!" gertak sang gadis yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekitar tubuhya.

"Tidak" jawab Hanabusa dengan amat teramat enteng –lagi-.

"Hanabusa" panggil sang Couple terbaik abad ini.

"Ada apa Shiki, Rima?" tanya Hanabusa dengan wajah yang di buat-buat imut(?).

"BAKA" jawab pasangan suami istri ini dengan sangat kompak + wajah nan datar seperti tembok.

"UUAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAA AA?!" teriak Hanabusa, sampai-sampai teriakannya mengganggu seorang perempuan dengan rambut coklat keabu-abuan.

"Hanabusa, otakmu sama sekali tidak berkembangya?" kata wanita itu dengan amat sangat sarkastik.

"Nona Yuki bisa terganggu karena ulahmu ini." bentaknya.

"Sudahlah Ruka-senpai, aku tidak apa-apa" interupsi seorang gadis bersurai coklat tua.

'Yori-chan tempat ini memang hangat, tapi tidak sehangat saat aku bersama denganmu Yori-chan, aku merindukanmu Yori-chan' batin Yuki yang tiba-yiba teringat pada sahabat yang sangat dia cintai.

**TBC**

* * *

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini, saya minta maaf, kalu ini punya banyak kekurangan, jadi sya mnta reviewnya ya, minta keritik dan sarannya, mohon bantuannya ya senpai ^^ *bungkuk*


End file.
